


Pink

by HiMiTSu



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiMiTSu/pseuds/HiMiTSu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a tumblr post with a beautiful idea of an AU where people see the world in black and white and start seeing in color when they meet their soulmate. (Unfortunately I can't provide a link and give credit since I can't find that post now).</p><p>Set right after A Study In Pink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry I can't give credit for the idea since I can't find that post. I never saved it since I didn't think I'd ever write anything based on it. But then the idea struck me and I couldn't resist. If anyone have a link send it to me in the comments, please?

“An interesting case you had, brother.” Mycroft knew that his presence would not startle Sherlock but he hoped to get at least any reaction from him. “Very peculiar.”

Sherlock didn’t even dignify him with a glance, lying sprawled on the couch, eyes staring right ahead of him; seemingly lost in thought but mostly concentrating on ignoring Mycroft, the older brother was sure.

“Just as that new friend of yours.” Mycroft continued, unperturbed by the lack of any obvious reaction. “Doctor Watson, is it?”

An irritated huff left his brother’s lips just as Sherlock muttered, “Don’t pretend like you can’t remember his name. You already know his whole background.”

“Oh you can speak?” Mycroft exclaimed in mock surprise, completely disregarding the accusation. “Wonderful, now we can have an actual conversation.”

“You and I have nothing to talk about.” Was a brisk reply.

“On the contrary. I think you and I finally have something in common.” Mycroft’s reply was laced heavily with sarcasm, but there was truth to his words as wellnonetheless.

There was no reply, only heavy brooding silence. It was hard to tell if the words hit the nerve, but they sure had at least a small impact. There could be no doubt that Sherlock had understood the allusion.

Mycroft glanced around the room, an old ratty Union Jack pillow caught his eye, colours faded and dark. A small, barely there smirk turned up his lips. “I see Doctor Watson is settling in nicely.”

A soft huff was the answer, but Mycroft guessed it was better than nothing. So he pressed on, “Interesting man, that doctor…Agreeing to live with you even after you dragged him along on that dreadful adventure.”

“I’ll have you know, John rather enjoyed ‘my dreadful adventure’.” Sherlock replied sullenly, finally dignifying his brother with a look. He even sat up on the couch, turning to face Mycroft.

“I don’t doubt it.” The older brother retorted and the way his eyes sparkled made Sherlock uneasy. His bony fingers gripped the armrest as he glared at his uninvited guest.

Mycroft stared back in silence, enjoying how the air between them filled with tension, more and more with every passing second. When the intensity of Sherlock’s glare diminished and he seemed to relax a bit, Mycroft, deeming it appropriate to get to the part of this conversation that held actual importance, said thoughtfully. “So…pink.”

“What?” A second and Sherlock was on edge again.

“You found the suitcase, because it was pink.”

The younger brother didn’t turn away, even though Mycroft could tell he wished to avert his gaze, to hide from the older brother’s knowing stare.

“I have to admit, I didn’t catch on at first. At least, not as quickly as I should have.”

“Well, you do have a country to run.”

Mycroft rolled his eyes at the familiar remark, but more out of obligation than of actual feeling. “And you are diverting.”

Nothing but a glare in reply; Sherlock must have been unsettled by the subject of their conversation not to bite back into his brother with usual vigor.

“It is John, isn’t it?” Mycroft asked with softness uncommon to him. This was a delicate matter and he didn’t want Sherlock to act out and hurt both himself and the good doctor.

“I don’t know what you are talking about.”

Mycroft was blocking him the way to either the corridor or the kitchen, otherwise Sherlock would have been sure to storm out already.

“John Watson is the man who made you see colors.” When it seemed that Sherlock would be playing the denial card again, Mycroft added, “There is no need to act this way, surely.”

“And how am I supposed to act then?” Sherlock bit out. “According to normal human standards.”

“There are no standards when it comes to meeting your soulmate.” Mycroft replied simply. Finally, he said _the word_. Sherlock flinched but did not turn away. “Does he know?”

Only now did Sherlock look down, as if unsure. “I don’t know.”

“The ability to process coulors comes gradually, with different speed for any individual, even for soulmates. It may take a couple of days for even small hues of color to appear. But Doctor Watson seems like a clever man, not brilliant of course, but at least not stupid. He will catch on soon.” Mycroft wasn’t asking if Sherlock wanted the doctor to catch on, or what his younger brother was planning to do when the man did. Meddling with your sibling’s life was all nice and fine, a necessary evil when you had a man like Sherlock Holmes for a younger brother, but this matter was his own to navigate through. All Mycroft needed was the proof. He got it.

“I should probably leave now.”

“Please do.”

“I do hope everything will work out though.”

There was no reply, but Mycroft wasn’t waiting for one. He turned on his heels and walked out quietly, muttering as if to himself. “Pink, huh?”

 


End file.
